1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary visor for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to install an auxiliary visor on a rearview mirror placed between standard sun visors as disclosed by Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 57-131321.
It is also known to slidably install on a vehicle body an auxiliary visor for selectively filling in the gap above and behind a rear view mirror which is not covered by usual sun visors as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,917.
A problem of the auxiliary visor disclosed by the above Japanese Utility Model Publication is that the visor permanently installed on the rearview mirror tends to make a driver or passenger of a vehicle feel depressed, gloomy or uncomfortable though it is effective for shielding the unprotected area between the usual sun visors.
A problem of the auxiliary visor disclosed by the above U.S. Patent is that such a visor cannot be used in case the rearview mirror is installed on a vehicle headlining member by means of a stay, i.e., the visor can be used only when the rearview mirror is of the type installed on a windshield glass.